<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пофиг, пляшем by Linn_Lambert, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552541">Пофиг, пляшем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn_Lambert/pseuds/Linn_Lambert'>Linn_Lambert</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021'>WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spread (2009), What's Your Number? (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn_Lambert/pseuds/Linn_Lambert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Колина очередной неудачный день. Или не совсем?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Shea/Harry (Spread)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пофиг, пляшем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День определенно не задался.</p><p>Утро было подпорчено запиской от домовладельца, прилепленной на дверь. Тот любил оставлять нежные послания с предложением немедленно внести очередную плату за жилье или в двадцать четыре часа катиться ко всем чертям. В принципе, Колин был благодарен за бесперебойное снабжение бумагой, успешно заменяющей туалетную, но перспектива переехать под открытое небо слегка омрачала. Вдобавок кредитка цинично намекнула, что помощи от нее – ноль. Буквально, цифрами.</p><p>Пришлось, прихватив гитару, тащиться за три квартала в клуб, хозяин которого, Джерри, не раз предлагал лабать по вечерам за не очень большие, но такие необходимые сейчас бабки. Пару раз Колин соглашался. Приходилось бросать из-за попыток Джерри склеить его, но сейчас выбора не было. До сих пор Колин умудрялся под разными предлогами уходить, оставляя Джерри ни с чем. Авось снова пронесет.</p><p>До открытия клуба оставалось чуть меньше двух часов, в это время работал только бар. В остальном помещении – стулья на столах ножками кверху и почему-то пыльно, хотя двое уборщиков копошились вовсю.</p><p>Колин прошел мимо низкого сценического помоста, свернул в левый узкий коридор. За второй дверью справа – апартаменты арт-директора, проще говоря, кабинет Джерри. Колин пару секунд смотрел на дверь, собираясь с духом, затем постучал. Послышалась недвусмысленная возня, затем голос Джерри: «Минутку!» Наконец дверь распахнулась, оттуда буквально вывалился и чуть не врезался в Колина взъерошенный длинный парень лет двадцати пяти, комкающий в руках собственную рубашку. Не поднимая глаз, он буркнул что-то вроде «простите» и ретировался.</p><p>– Колин! – воскликнул Джерри, самодовольно ухмыляясь и демонстративно застегивая ширинку. – Какими судьбами? Давненько ты не появлялся.</p><p>– Привет, Джерри. Ты, я вижу, не скучаешь?</p><p>Рискованно было начинать с этого, но Колин уже столько всего перепробовал. От мудака Джерри спасало одно – расстояние. Наигранная злость или ревность давали сравнительно небольшую фору по времени, но могло и хватить на пару вечеров, а там видно будет.</p><p>– Ты только шепни, Колин, я буду исключительно твоим,  – Джерри тут же прильнул, обняв за талию, но Колин убрал его руку:</p><p>– Джер, я по делу.</p><p>– Обиделся? Подумай, мое предложение в силе.</p><p>– Если ты насчет подработки, то я согласен.</p><p>– Можем назвать это и так, если хочешь.</p><p>Очень хотелось заехать в его ухмыляющуюся рожу и подпортить ровный ряд зубов, но пока ситуация не позволяла.</p><p>– Я о музыке по вечерам.</p><p>Улыбка Джерри стала еще ехиднее:</p><p>– Смотри, красавчик, не перемудри, ситуация усложнилась. Твои конкуренты, может, не так талантливы, зато они сговорчивее. Если понимаешь, о чем я.</p><p>Еще бы не понимать, яснее ясного.</p><p>– Что насчет оплаты?</p><p>– Твоя деловитость меня заводит, Колин, – Джерри подмигнул. – Все то же, что и в прошлый раз, – шестьдесят процентов тебе, сорок – клубу. Но я готов уступить, если ты примешь мое предложение.</p><p>И показал глазами на стол. На массивный письменный стол, главное предназначение которого было явно не в оформлении текущей документации. Колин ощутил рвотный позыв.</p><p>– И все сто процентов твои,  – Джерри откровенно пожирал его глазами.</p><p>Желание послать росло с каждой секундой, но срочно заработать где-то еще шансов не было. Оставалось разыгрывать прежнюю карту.</p><p>– А как же мой конкурент? – Колин показал глазами на дверь.</p><p>– От него легко избавиться, – Джерри подошел вплотную и приобнял за плечи.</p><p>– Вот тогда и поговорим, – Колин снова снял с себя его руку и направился к двери, на ходу добавив: – Я буду в девять.</p><p>– Жду с нетерпением! – донеслось вслед.</p><p>«Пошел ты», – шепнул Колин, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>Сунув руки в карманы джинсов и проклиная собственную карму, он пересек зал, прошел к бару, прислонил гитару к стойке и недовольно рявкнул:</p><p>– Шон, плесни вискаря.</p><p>Единственный нормальный парень на все это чертово логово. Через пару секунд перед Колином нарисовался стакан виски со льдом.</p><p>– Достал? – коротко уточнил Шон и добавил после кивка Колина: – За счет заведения.</p><p>Алкоголь приятно обжег горло, слегка разогнал кровь. Мудак Джерри сместился на задний план, а на переднем обнаружился понурый парень, одиноко сидевший на стуле поодаль. Он бездумно таращился на свой недопитый виски и с апатичным выражением лица водил кончиком указательного пальца по краю бокала.</p><p>– Неудачный день?</p><p>Незнакомец поднял голову, глянул с вялым удивлением, затем чуть пожал плечами:</p><p>– Можно и так сказать, – и отхлебнул виски.</p><p>– Бывает.</p><p>Колин глянул исподтишка. Парень вроде ничего – широкоплечий, подтянутый, с неуловимой притягательностью в грустных глазах. На алкоголь не особо падок – цедил понемногу.</p><p>– Меня зовут Колин, – он протянул раскрытую ладонь, ее сразу пожали.</p><p>– Гарри. Рад знакомству.</p><p>– Взаимно.</p><p>Их бокалы тонко звякнули, столкнувшись.</p><p>– Могу я спросить, что случилось? Если не хочешь, не отвечай.</p><p>Гарри чуть поморщился, мол, нечего скрывать:</p><p>– Да парень мой мудак, каких мало. Косяк за косяком, по кругу. Я его послал. А у тебя?</p><p>– Что-то вроде этого, – Колин мрачно глянул в собственный бокал и залпом допил, затем обернулся к бармену: – Шон, будь другом, повтори? Сочтемся.</p><p>Тот улыбнулся, подливая вискарь:</p><p>– С тебя две песни. Мои любимые.</p><p>– Заметано. Спасибо, Шон.</p><p>– Работаешь здесь? – Гарри показал глазами на гитару.</p><p>– Ближайшие пару дней точно, там видно будет.</p><p>– А чего так? Не устраивает оплата?</p><p>– Не устраивает подкат со стороны управляющего. – Колин на секунду зажмурился и затем поскорее выпалил, чтобы не успеть передумать: – Вот для тебя бы я с удовольствием сыграл. Просто так.</p><p>Гарри развернулся к нему на стуле всем корпусом и тихо спросил, глядя в глаза:</p><p>– Правда? Почему?</p><p>– Вляпались мы с тобой как-то похоже.</p><p>– Твой парень тоже альфонсом оказался?</p><p>Колин нервно сглотнул. Что-то паззл не складывался, а хотелось бы – от взгляда Гарри в паху приятно потеплело, и ширинка начинала давить.</p><p>– Нет, там другая проблема. В общем, он мне и не парень вовсе, но хочет им быть, используя мои проблемы.</p><p>Гарри кивнул:</p><p>– Да уж. Хрень бывает разная, но от этого она не менее хреновая.</p><p>Язык уже ускользал из-под контроля – спасибо виски – и Колин вдруг выдал:</p><p>– Я мог тебя где-то видеть раньше?</p><p>Гарри заулыбался:</p><p>– Теперь ты ко мне подкатываешь?</p><p>Колин нервно сглотнул. Ширинка сдавила сильнее.</p><p>– Прости, – он развел руками с виноватым лицом, – ничего не могу с собой поделать.</p><p>Они уставились друг на друга и смотрели пару минут в полной тишине. Наконец Гарри тихо произнес:</p><p>– Может, поговорим? Не здесь.</p><p>– Читаешь мои мысли.</p><p>Колин впечатал Гарри спиной в стену, как только они пересекли условную границу между баром и пустым темным предбанником клуба. Накрыл его губы, вылизывал податливый рот, мял пальцами плечи, потираясь тугой ширинкой о чужую, не менее напряженную. В голове шумело и плыло, и стены медленно вращались вокруг них. Колин смутно помнил, как прошептал, вжавшись лбом в лоб Гарри:</p><p>– Я тебя почти не знаю. Но крыша от тебя едет. Если не хочешь, уходи прямо сейчас.</p><p>Гарри не ответил. Просто обнял за шею и притянул к себе.</p><p>Дорога к дому, где он жил, пронеслась фоном, Колин очнулся, оборвав поцелуй, и убрал руку с натянутых до предела в области паха джинсов Гарри, когда таксист объявил:</p><p>– Мы на месте, молодые люди. С вас тридцать пять баксов.</p><p>Они поднялись, смеясь и целуясь. Потом Гарри никак не мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину – обняв со спины, Колин шарил по его телу руками, мешая сосредоточиться.</p><p>Наконец они ввалились в квартиру и целовались, стаскивая друг с друга одежду. Колин повалил Гарри на кровать, навис над ним, расположившись между разведенных коленей, и любовался, как тот кусает губы, пока правой рукой ласкал его напряженный ствол.</p><p>– Теперь я знаю, почему меня понесло в клуб. Тебя встретить, – шепнул Колин.</p><p>– Только не останавливайся.</p><p>– Ни за что.</p><p>Он сместился ниже, закинул ноги Гарри себе на плечи, наклонился и взял в рот. Гарри выгнуло в пояснице, он зажмурился и шумно задышал, глухо стонал сквозь собственную ладонь, пока Колин отсасывал. Его затрясло, и Колин выпустил член изо рта, передвинулся выше и приподнялся, чтобы обхватить оба члена. Быстро и сильно задвигал кулаком по стволам, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гарри.  </p><p>Их накрыло быстро и мощно. Колин повалился на Гарри, сжав горячие пульсирующие члены в кулаке. Мозг отключился, тело окутало колкой теплой волной.</p><p>Сколько прошло времени, они не знали. В голове прояснялось медленно. Колин обнаружил себя лежащим на Гарри, губы касались колючей щеки, между животов начинало подсыхать липкое семя. Колин попытался лечь рядом, но Гарри не пустил:</p><p>– Лежи так.</p><p>– Если устраивает, я только за.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, помолчал немного, потом спросил:</p><p>– Так ты хочешь вернуться в клуб?</p><p>– Если честно, нет. Но, во-первых, я забыл там гитару. А во-вторых, я должен Шону. Бармену. Я обещал.</p><p>– Помню, – улыбнулся Гарри.</p><p>– Знаешь, утром я думал, что сегодня паршивый день. И рад, что ошибся.</p><p>– Тогда мы съездим за гитарой. Ты мне споешь?</p><p>– Только тебе, Гарри. Только тебе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>